Physical asset transfers have become an increasingly complex process involving coordination among multiple parties dispersed among multiple locations. As a result, multiple discrepancies can arise, such as billing discrepancies between carriers as well as data inconsistencies among parties. As a result, this can lead to reduced productivity and increased time to complete a transaction.